dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonborn, Variant (4e Race)
Dragonborn, Variant A race born from the blood of Io. And so Io fell to the earth, his blood a red rain upon the land. The strength of the Great Dragon, first and most powerful, warped and changed the people of the earth. From his blood, the dragonborn where formed. The dragonborn are a powerful race. Powerful, yet somehow graceful, they are proud, honour-bound warriors stuck in a sad, seemingly unending war between their individual clans. Play a Dragonborn if you want... *To be a member of a powerful race with a hidden grace about them. *To be an honour bound humanoid, with a draconic heritage. *To be a member of a race that favours the Fighter, Warlord and Paladin classes. Physical Qualities Dragonborn are of tall and powerful stature, their physical form paying tribute to their natural strength and endurance. Each dragonborn is an exemplar of draconic power, their physical features varying based on the strength of the blood that courses through their veins. Most are between six and seven feet tall, reaching their maximum height during adolescence. During the seven years of its short childhood a dragonborn's scales harden and slowly change to the colour that they will hold for the rest of its life. It is during this time talons begin to grow on their hands and in rare cases a tail forms from the base of their spine. Powerful and muscular, the colours and shapes of their scales vary as greatly as human skin and hair. For the majority of dragonborn their growth ends at adulthood. A rare few continue to grow in their elder life, more commonly among those who developed a tail, these dragonborn often grow taller and display darker, stronger shades of colouration in their scales. Two bat like wings, similar to those of a dragon grow from their shoulder blades. Dragonborn have a life span similar to that of a human, though they progress through childhood, adolescence, and on to adulthood faster and mature in body and mind much more quickly. Playing a Dragonborn The Dragonborn are among the most honourable races in the world, and have been around as long as some of the oldest of the world's races. A Dragonborn’s entire civilization is based around honour and heroic deeds, though not everyone thinks of this when they think of the Dragonborn. Due to the nature of their warfare, many look down on the Dragonborn, seeing them as more of a primal uncivilized race like the Orcs, only seeing the constant battle between each individual clan and the damage such battles have caused. This has caused mistrust and distaste between the Dragonborn and the other races, many of which see the appearance of a Dragonborn as a sign that trouble is brewing. Dragonborn do however have civility in their lives. For a Dragonborn, there is nothing more important than the protection of their clan name and the people they care about. Friendship from Dragonborn is a matter of great importance to the race, as they are often so focused on the strength and protection of their clan that to accept a member of another race as one of their own is a promise of eternal protection and respect. These situations tend to only happen when a Dragonborn has left his clan to travel the world, an act that is often seen as treason and betrayal, making such friendships illegitimate to the clan from which the Dragonborn originated. This is not so say that all Dragonborn who leave their clan are abandoning their people, knowing that those who abandon their clan will have a life of being hunted down ahead of them. Many of the race's younger, less experienced warriors leave the clan on a journey of self exploration and training, knowing that should they return to their clan lands that they would be better able to defend their friends and family as well as their clans and their own honour. Dragonborn Characteristics: Driven, honour-bound, noble, reliable, the splitting image of dragons and born among clans. Male Names: Arjhan, Balasar, Bharash, Donaar, Ghesh, Heskan, Kriv, Medrash, Nadarr, Patrin, Rhogar, Shamash, Shedinn, Torinn Female Names: Akra, Biri, Daar, Harann, Kava, Korinn, Mishann, Nala, Perra, Sora, Surina, Thava Dragonborn Adventurers Three sample dragonborn adventurers are described below. Torinn is a dragonborn warlord. After his entire clan was wiped out, he left his homeland to seek greater power, so that one day he may return with a clan of his own and restore honour to his name. Thava is a dragonborn sorcerer. Exiled after a terrible accident during her training, she wanders the world seeking out teachers of arcane power, so that one day she may return to her clan and clear her name as an incompetent spell caster. Patrin is a dragonborn fighter. After his father abandoned the clan, he was charged with tracking him down and slaying him. Succeeding this quest, Patrin would prove he has what it takes to be a warrior loyal to his clan. ---- , Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Campaign Settings → Age of War → Age of War Player's Guide → Races Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Age of War Setting Category:Age of War Setting Player's Guide Setting